1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to systems utilized to improve the flexibility and usefulness of the interior of a vehicle and, more particularly, to cargo management or article support systems.
2. Discussion
There is an ever increasing requirement from consumers that the interiors of their vehicles provide for a variety of tasks. Cargo management, storage, and providing tray tables or support systems are a few of the major areas of development in recent years. While many systems have been provided which adequately solve many consumer needs, new and innovative solutions are required to meet the changing demands of package constraints in new vehicle design.